Crimson Diarys
by Boombaby1918
Summary: suck at summerise,Kimblee's finnal chance to redeem himself and for once be the hero but that will be hard considering life keeps screwing him over... GreedKim RoyRiza and maybe more.
1. The Beginning

Chapter 1: last thoughts of Crimson

Ok first let me get one thing straight and it's either now or later that I say this so it better be now…

I'm not crazy, I'm not insane, and most importantly I'm not a murdering PHYCO period.

Now that THAT'S out the way, I would also like to say that this journal was given to me by a dear friend of mine to write all the events of my little adventure, and I plan to put it to use so that in the event of my death some one such as you would find it and once your done reading this, tell every one that you now, because this is a true story and I plan to let people now about this.

Now I suppose you are wondering about my name.

My name is Zolf J. Kimblee also known as the Crimson Alchemist, and yes, yes I know what you're thinking 'OMG! THIS BOOK BELONGED TO A CRIMINAL!' or 'Crimson Alchemist? Never heard of him.' Or my personnel favorite 'Oooh I better take this to the authorities so they can find this guy!' well for the people of option #1 yes this belonged to a criminal don't make a big deal out of it. For option #2 I'm famous for blowing crack heads like you into teeny tiny bits. And for option #3 Guess what if you found this damn thing I'm more then likely dead so HA!

I'm sure you can find my picture on WANTED posters or news papers HELL even the military records if they haven't burned them yet, so I won't bother to describe my looks but I will tell you this much I'm just as good looking if not more then any guy you would ever meet.

Now moving on with the whole reason I'm writing this thing, you people must obviously know how I died because my so-called _Death_ was posted on the military KIA list HA! Who would even bother looking though considering my family disowned me and all.

Well let me tell you something my end didn't come when I was attacked by Scare the ishbalin who's brother I murdered it didn't come when I was smacked around at Briggs by the FullMetal it didn't end when that lion chimera who was one of my own men, broke my neck in that sneak attack, or when pride Devoured my body ripping it to bits in his jaws…

No, out of any thing my life was only beginning.

At that moment I thought I had finally been killed.

But as fate would have I was brought back for another go.

Damn fate.

It has started after I had awakened from the pit of black nothingness, all was bright and shining and in front of me laid a gate but not just a gate this gate was dark and sinister, almost enough to make your skin crawl "Is this the gate to Hell?" I asked directing to no one of interest.

"No silly." I looked around to see a child a small boy of thirteen who looked a lot like that Elrick boy what was his name again? Oh who cares?

"Who are you and if this isn't the way to hell, then what is it?" I asked him getting a little boy he smiled at me and said "that's _the gate_ one that holds the ultimate truth, I'm its guardian." He walks over to me that smile still on his small face, and grabs my hand, I look down at him while he looks at me and say's "some ones trying to take you back, some one who betrays you and will hurt you." As he speaks the gate starts to open and sudden warmth fills the room, there is nothing but blinding light inside and yet my heart starts to race out of fear.

I then ask the boy "you said someone is trying to take me back, take me back where exactly?" I can barley see anything the light was so bright but I can still feel his grip on my hand growing tighter by the second he say's "back to the other side to the side you where raised on with the humans." It all came back to me, the lion, Pride, the Elrick Brothers, and most importantly Greed some one was trying to bring me back, bring me back to life.

"Should I go through then?" as I asked his grip got tighter and he said "that…entirely up to you, you still got a job to do you know." At this I thought _of course I would go back!_ But then it dawned at me if I go back then, what will happen will I just slip back in my old life? Or will something be different? I asked the boy "you said the one who was betraying me… who do you mean?" as I stared into the light my eyes grew droopy and only two words made it into my ears before my slumber

"You'll see…"

Sep-14


	2. Betrayal of Tooth and Claw

A/N **halllllllllooooooooo ppppplllllll! here you have it chappy numbah 2 of Crimson Diary's hope you enjoy sorry if it took soooo looooong but hey im in high school wut you expect! that and im damn lazy to boot! so, i have to thank mah good friends at school and for bugging me to do this, also WolfHyuga for RP-ing with me and giving me some ideas 4 next chappy! WOOPA!**

**Kimblee: get a life!**

**Me: *hits Kimblee with random shoe* PWN-NO-JUSTU!**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter: 2

Betrayal Of Tooth And Claw

I woke up in darkness, pain had filled my body as I tried to move, where was I? Who was I? the pain had started to grow in me as I gained consciousness and I started to hear voices familiar voices I open my eyes to see a pail man in a blue military uniform and a man with pail (but not as pail as the officer) man with orange hair and blue eyes and when my vision cleared I noticed something of valuable interest I had a leash on, and was in a small cage.

"Ah! He's awake coronal, and it looks like he's responding well." I looked at them and suddenly it all came rushing back. The Gate, the lion, Greed, Pride, all of it came back and I knew who these guys where.

The pail man in the uniform with that raven hair and icy blue eyes was Lt. coronal Frank Archer my old boss and the man who made me betray Greed, and the guy with the orange hair was Shou Tucker the Sewing Life Alchemist and the man who turned his own wife and daughter into monsters known as chimera.

"yes that's good news we wouldn't want our newest pet to hurt to much." Said Archer looking as smug as ever got how I wish to smack him in that overly confident mouth of his, I looked him in the eyes and said

"_Bastered, Why the hell are you so…wait!"_I looked around the cell, for some reason my voice just sounded different more animalistic. Tucker looked at me in surprise same for Archer it's almost like they didn't expect me to be so rude, but it's me there in front of aren't I always like that?

"Oh my-"said Tucker before he could finish though Archer had smiled maniacally and said with attitude

"So you can speak, that's new I didn't expect you to remember how, that's quite interesting." Gawd there's that grin again, I just looked at him Questionably _"What do you mean, not remember how?"_ I scratched my head with clawed fuzzy finger thinking about what he meant…wait… clawed…fuzzy…finger!

I looked at my hand and it was covered in Dark Teal fur, and purple claws, the fur went all the way up my arm and even onto my chest, in fact my whole body was covered in Dark Teal fur! I put a furry hand on my face and oh my god, I had a snout! And fuzzy little snout and small fuzzy ears, I looked at my legs and they weren't human ether they where cat legs large strong cat legs, and unfortunately I had noticed that I had a tail, a long furry sleek tail.

"umm, maybe this would help?" I looked to see tucker out side of the cell with a mirror which I snatched from him with a growl (yesss a growl!) I looked into it and I didn't see the hansom, long, haired, golden, eyed, smug, megalomaniac I've come to now and love, nope I saw a large ugly cat faced long haired golden kitty short eared wet nosed whiskered lipped Dark Teal furred CHIMERA! Needless to say I was freaked out.

"_What the hell have you done to me!?" _I yelled in my cat like growl Tucker looked concerned and said

"I'm sorry Kimblee but I was ordered to by Archer and-" he was cut off by Archer "please Kimblee did you really think that getting you in the military was actually genuine?" I looked at his smug face he was smiling at me as though I was a joke, _"What do you mean?"_I asked he just looked at me and I was starting to hate thoughs eyes of his "isn't his obvious?" he shrugged and for a while it was silent I hated when he makes me figure things out.

"It's because of your Alchemy…" I turned to see Tucker sitting next to my little prison his eyes looking almost sad which hard to believe considering all he's done in his life "your Alchemy is unique not many of your kind can transmutaite humans into bombs so easily, not without getting killed themselves of course."

Archer merely nodded and pulled from his pocket a syringe; if I hated needles before well… just don't go near me with a needle.

He came near me with it and it was like a reaction, once he stuck his hand inside I lunged at it biting it as hard as I can, enough to draw blood, he yelped and used his other hand to punch me in the snout, which hurt like hell, and when I let go I snatched the needle and broke it into a million peaces "dammit!" yelled Archer who was obviously mad "I'm going to see if this is infected, Tucker make another bottle of that obedience Serum and inject him, by the time I get back make Kimblee into nothing more then the drooling beast he is!"

He walked away into darkness leaving me with the sewing life alchemist.

_________________________________________________________________

Shou Tucker worked silently while I on the other hand was pacing my cell trying to find some weakness god I hated it, they made me feel like and animal…though technically I am…but it still isn't a good feeling!

"You won't find one you know." Said tucker I look at him he was staring at me from over his shoulder with a bit re…REGRET? Why would he be regretting something, its Tucker after all! I then had a thought,

_If I can't get myself out, maybe Tucker could get me out!_

I looked at him with a simple look that said 'I'm bored.'

"_you know Tucker, there's something I've been meaning to ask you." I _said looking at his back, he turned and staired at me thinking for a moment, started scratching his chin and said "well since you'll be a drooling beast as Archer put it, ask away." YES that's what i was hopeing for! i smile at my own pleasure it would be weird if i didn't smile while asking this question considering who i am.

_"did you enjoy turning me into...this?" _I paused at the last word, not comfortable with 'Chimera just yet, he looked a bit shocked and hurriedly turned around and pretended to work "so...what i-if i did?...it doesn't matter..." aha! the studder that means I hit a nerve, as some one with a mental condition (I'M NOT CRAZY DAMMIT!) surly its simple to see Tucker's, once a man of science now a man of self loathing, Tucker has this condition since he had turned his daughter into a Chimera much like my self except she was 4 when he did it and she died after words so its only natural that he feel guilty and want to take it all back since I'm in a similar situation, maybe I could use this.

_"I was just wondering, if you enjoy turning me into this, did you enjoy doing the same thing to Nina?"_i heard him drop a tool, and as such i also heard him squeak out of being so uncomfortable that only means its working.

"That...that h-hardly is..." his voice is cracking this is good if my smile could be any wider my face would be cut in half.

_"well touche subject i guss."_I chuckled if there's one thing that Tucker hates its his own sanity maybe giving him a taste of mine would really screw him up.

A/N** COMMENT OR DIE! **

**Kimblee:god damn cliffy's **

**Me: STFU!!!**


	3. Suicides and bullets

Chapter 3…

Suicides and bullets…

Tucker was working nervously, trying to get that obedience serum done before Archer returned, meanwhile I was doing my best to make him squeal, and it was working! I could just smell the torment I was giving him, just looking at him would have made any sane man guilty, good thing I'm not exactly sane.

"So Tucker, mind telling me about your end?" I said after ranting of how painful it might have been for his Nina to become a beast, he just looked at me almost frightened, cant say I blame him after all it doesn't take a genus to learn that he was hurting, but that's a good thing.

"M-My end, O-Of what?"

YESSSSS!! The stutter!!!! Oh how it haunts him! I put on my toothy grin and say in my best innocent voice.

"_How was it? Turning your daughter into a chimera."_ He then looked right at me completely stopping his work, his eyes then showed how time had taken its toll on him, and it looked as though he was choking, and might I say that the look he had was pure unexplainable guilt, something Id never thought Id see on his face.

"W-Well it was…" he seemed a bit off balance almost like he was remembering that's good news.

"…I'm sorry." He finally said after a long pause, my ears perked up at the sound of his apology and he started walking toward my cage hand in his pocket I backed as far as I could and growled, he kneeled in front of the door and pulled a key out of the pocket and opened the cage.

I just gawked at him _Oh my god that guilt trip actually worked!? _He backed from the door and I scampered out tripping on my new back legs _damnit! Still need practice!_ I thought he chuckled a bit at my folly, I smiled at him glad that I at least had one friend if I could call him that.

"_Why?"_ I asked his smile turned into a frown and his eyes were dreaming again, he kneeled down unknowingly and started to pet my skull, though if this was any other person I would blow him into bits but after what I just put him through he deserves a bit of a love.

We sat there for a bit and eventually he got up and walked toward his desk and started working again "you better go." He said with no ounce of regret, I looked at him with curiosity and asked "and how do you expect me to do that I wonder?" he just looked at a crate and said "move it." I being the curios one had moved the crate to see what would happen and to my surprise there was a tunnel behind it "it leads to the sewers, I made it in case I needed a quick escape, you'll be able to get out that way." He seemed so calm it was scary but its Tucker what do I expect. _"Come with me."_ I said he just smiled and looked back at his desk, opened a drawer and placed his hand gently inside. "I'm sorry Kimblee, but my Nina needs me right now…" I gave a simple 'what the hell you talking about' look and he pulled from the drawer, a gun.

Pointed it at his own skull…

The weapon clicked…

But the loud BANG! Had covered my scream…

I ran to him out of impulse god, I didn't want him to do THAT! I just wanted him to let me go, but I didn't want him to freaking kill himself! Suddenly I heard a small sound from behind me I turned around only to fined the one person I didn't need right now fate must really want me dead cause Archer's gun looked loaded and with me standing over the dead body of the man who turned me into this…beast… well life sucks.

Archer growled and started shooting, I yelped and started dodging occasionally stumbling over my new feet, it's a good thing Archer's no Hawkeye cause any closer and I would be one dead kitty, I ran into the tunnel and was surrounded by darkness again except this time I knew what was happening, I didn't care where it would lead me I just kept going with only one thing in my mind _why does this shit keep happening to me!_ Finally I found some light and it was coming from a man hole above the stony passage it's a good thing I still have hands as fuzzy as they are they are still useful.

Lifting the cover I slipped out of the darkness and ran, it appeared to be still be day sometime at noon and that means people where going to lunch rushes not a good thing considering every one was looking at me and my ugly mug as I zoomed by, yep not my best day.

Eventually I had to stop so I ran into and ally unfortunately I still need more work with my new legs and at the speed I was going… I broke the record for world's first Chimera to trip over his own tail! Needless to say I broke my arm when I hit the wall, "_OH YOU HAVE GOT TO-danmit_…" I almost yelled so loud all of central could hear, holding my arm I had walked over to the entrance to the ally and looked to see if I was followed, Archer was no ware to be seen, and that's a good thing I don't think I could have ran another moment I sigh in relief and go behind a dumpster and finally lie down _why me?_ I thought, and I had a right to think such a thing after all that's happened to me I think I deserve an explanation for all of the questions in my mined like, why did Archer choose me, or why did Tucker shoot himself, or my favorite WHY DID THIS HAPPEN TO ME!!

I'm not a modest person you may ask any one, but right now I'll admit it.

I'm not important, I'm not special, and I'm no hero…

So why me?

Suddenly I heard something and curl tighter in my corner, footsteps…and there coming closer, voices laughter becoming louder with each step, don't come any closer pleas don't!

Eventually the cause of the noise passed the dumpster, and stopped as soon as they did.

Two people where standing there, just staring at me, I squeeze my injured shoulder as soon as I see who it is,

There's a tall man who looked to be in his early twenty's he had black hair and whore a military uniform the silver chain that lead into his pocket showed that he was a State Alchemist, his name was General Roy Mustang, The Flame Alchemist, the person next to him was a woman in her early twenty's as well, she had short blond hair that she kept in a bun, and startling blue eyes she wore a uniform and I knew she wasn't an Alchemist, her name was Riza Hawkeye.

Both are people that I have worked with before, both are people that I have fought against, and both seen me as the enemy, but I didn't see hate in there eyes I saw shock, shock and pity, no doubt they know who I am, they were smart like that unfortunately I could only get one word out before I passed out from blood loss.

"Help…"

This whole passing out thing is getting old…


	4. Archer's Notes1

Chapter 4

Archer's Notes 1

(Archer's POV!!!)

Well _that _could have gone better.

Big summery of how the day went, absolutely draining, it started simple, me and Tucker going to make the greatest weapon known to mankind, bringing Kimblee's body back so that the beast would be able to use his Alchemy, but little did I expect us to actually bring Kimblee back from the dead!

That in itself was a big surprise but nothing compared to the rest, like the fact the he could speak, and had full access to his own memories all this and he was fully capable to adapt to his new body well enough to where he can move faster than a bullet…well Kimblee could already do that cause his sanity (or rather lack of) had no ties to reality but still!

How we did it I have no clue, I just helped draw the circle and get Tucker the ingredients needless to say I didn't do much but I still see it as a group effort.

After our success I leave the room for a few seconds and the next thing I know Kimblee's out of his cage and standing over a very dead Tucker, what do I do? I let fear take over and start shooting like a mad man…

Probably not my best idea, and I say that now cause Kimblee ran of as soon as I started shooting, he escaped through a secret tunnel that had lead into the sewers of course I followed him shooting blindly and wasting bullets, and its only thanks to a trail of blood that tipped off the idea that I hit him at least once, though one shot probably wont take down a newly born Chimera with Alchemy and a stubborn attitude!

After I ran out of bullets I followed the trail to a fox hole, and there was blood on the ladder some how he must've climbed the ladder to the surface, not good, its in the middle of the day and that means people where going out to restraints to eat lunch, some one was bound to see him and I was on thin ice already with the new furor.

Roy mustang…even though I've somehow made it into his circle of friends it doesn't mean that he doesn't have his eye on me, he knows I want to become Furor at any cost, and that in itself puts me on his watch list! I cant have Kimblee running wild on the streets or else Ill be in deep shit…

Once I get back to the lab I see tuckers body once more his eye's already have that dull look, its almost sad really, I then examined his body closely and I noticed the keys to Kimblee's cage was out side of his pocket and in the door of the cage, that must mean he had let Kimblee out on purpose but why?

I then look at his face again and noticed blood was seeping from the side of his head, once I looked closer I saw a small bullet sized hole going straight through his skull, that and the gun in his left hand had tipped off that Kimblee was not the cause of death.

It was obvious to say, Shou Tucker had committed suicide…

Why he did I don't know, but this presents a problem, where to put the body? I can't just leave it here someone would find it, and since Tuckers supposed to be dead any way that would raise questions too many questions.

Then it hit me.

I grabbed Tuckers arms and dragged him into the tunnel, it was a dark place hidden by the crates of Tuckers lab, no one would know about it and no one would suspect it.

Lunch is almost over now I need to get back to my post, or Mustang will be suspicious.

But tonight, tonight I will HAVE to find Kimblee and bring him back to the lab before its to late…

Sep~14~noon

Lt, Coronal, Frank Archer.


	5. oh what a dream

Something Wicked Is Already Here…

Sep – 15 morn.

The dream started simple I was in a desert completely in what had seemed to be large ruins of what use to be a city, but the only inhabitants I see is a group of people conversing with themselves probley looking for shelter.

Slowly I walk towards them my paws making small padding sounds in the sand and concrete I wonder what they'll do once they see me, Will they scream in horror at the monster I seemed to become or will they not even bother to care?, after this thought I slowly started to notice there features and once I did I stopped dead in My tracks _red eye's and brown skin? Why does that seem so…familiar?_ My thoughts where interrupted by the gorgeous sound of a loud BOOM!!!

I turn to see something with in the distance head this way the locals seem to notice too as they started to run as if the devil was on there heels, but a few of them seem to be frozen in fear.

Once the creature was close enough I saw that it wasn't creature but instead a human being, one that I knew better then any one

Else with his flowing black hair and golden playful eye's I knew who he was.

He was me…

Or rather he _was_ me, the me who didn't give damn on whether human life was actually worth something, the me that didn't care if his victims where innocent women or children, no it was the me that was obsessed with power and being the top dog, the me who looked down on others and hated others looking down on him THAT is who this me was the man before the beast…

He then looked in my direction and said calmly almost playfully "hello." He smiled that pretty little catlike smile, and started to walk towards me, and as he did my frown had not moved, what ever was happening I figured it must have been my own mind trying to make myself feel better by brining back old memories…it didn't work.

"Hey…" I responded out of pure hope that he would just ignore me, but if I know myself at all when I find interest in something I don't let go that easily.

"Any reason your out here lil'kitty?" he said once he was standing inches away from me smiling away, I growled at him hoping that he would spontaneously combust at any moment!

"Trying to find some piece…" I stated he just looked all the more curious at my words, probably taking some pleasure in watching me in this state "Piece?" he repeated my word "Why would you find any here?, I've been here most of my life and out of all thoughs years we never found such a thing!"

I was a bit shocked at the words he used '_we'? Since when was there a 'we'?_ I was shocked again as I felt a soft hand stroke my ear and when I look I see him smiling softly and stroking my ear as if I wasn't some creature made in a laboratory, and to be honest…I think I liked it this feeling of not being feared, scratch what I said earlier If my mind was trying to make me feel better its starting to work.

His smile grows as he hears the soft purring escape my throught, and he continues "but now we have another chance, maybe if we work hard enough we may be able to find it" he lifts his hand from my head and starts to walk away "I'm hear weather you like it or not so I'll help you whenever you need me, all you have to do is ask and remember" everything then started going dark and his voice started to echo "If you really do want piece the best way to start is by saying your sorry…"

AN: just a small chapter for thoughs that are waiting sorry it took so long! Sk this ones for you!

Kimbley-bout time...

Me-STFU!!!


End file.
